In the above technical field, paragraph 0063 of patent literature 1 discloses a technique of operating, from a virtual PC, a USB device inserted in a client terminal. Patent literature 2 discloses a technique of activating a surgical operating system from a portable terminal. Patent literature 3 discloses a medical knowledge database.